


三省如晤

by yizhishuaiqidebozhusama



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, all省
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama/pseuds/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama





	三省如晤

（1）  
   
苏三省是不爱曾树的。  
这事儿他们彼此都心知肚明。  
   
彼时苏三省初来乍到，头发还未及现在用发油定型的模样，软趴趴地贴在头皮上，显得青涩又柔顺。而曾树那时候是漕河泾分部的部长，来军统上海站开会的时候，手上总是提着一串纸包。苏三省断定他中年未至就发福，与他爱吃这件事脱不了干系。  
好多次，曾树在开会之前对站在门外抽烟的苏三省如数家珍，南翔小笼包、生煎馒头、排骨年糕，还有杏花楼的红绫酥。他从纸包堆里抽出两包，塞进苏三省怀里，“尽快吃啊，一过今天味儿就全变了。”俩人站立的距离呼吸相闻，却只是心照不宣地谈吃，旁的一概不论。  
苏三省有一个小秘密从来没有讲给过曾树听，那就是在他不大的办公桌抽屉里，有一沓散发着油酊子味的牛皮纸，光是描述起来就恶心至极，但他从来都舍不得丢。那些纸上面有曾树塞到他手上也塞到他心坎里的一百八十种力度。  
其实苏三省还有另外一个小秘密，从来没讲给过任何人听，当然也包括曾树。他是中共安插在军统内部的一颗钉子，那时候第二次国共合作尚未开始，没有人知道未来的样子。年轻的苏三省接了任务潜伏在军统内部，实则从未启用，他与自己的同胞们同吃同住同工作，恍惚间都快忘了自己真正的身份了。所以从一开始，苏三省就知道他和曾树殊途，始终无法同归。  
   
等到曾树空降到苏三省头上以后，便更加为所欲为，总是以值班的名义将苏三省留下来，再叫一碗胡同口挑着担子吆喝的馄饨。苏三省的脸一天天红润起来，身体也更加结实。他越来越多地推脱值班的任务，将他们分派给下属，自己宁愿躲在办公室里用篮子提馄饨上来也绝不出门。  
曾树有一天晚上站在苏三省办公室门口敲门。屋里面一片寂静，灯啪地一声暗了。曾树于是开始站姿端正地小声陈情，从第一次开会看到苏三省清瘦的身体，说到他第一次吃红绫酥差点噎着的糗事，再到自己家里的老婆儿子。他耷拉着脑袋，“三省，你……你知道我老婆是乡下带来的。是，是有个小儿没错。可是，老话讲传宗接代，家里也一直催着……我……”  
灯又啪地一声亮起来，苏三省嗓音清澈，“哥，好好对嫂子孩子。”  
他始终没有开门。“红绫酥馄饨好吃，营养说来却常吃不得，总比不上家里的豆腐小青菜。”声音顿了顿，“再者说，这些玩意，也不是你顿顿吃得起的。”  
   
（2）  
   
苏三省带着雨水站在李默群一干人面前的时候，活像一只水鬼。他没想到李默群竟然拿着一份完整的军统上海站名单让他带队去围剿。李默群的眼神在“副站长苏三省”这六个字上停了一会儿，抬头看苏三省的时候像一头狼，也像一只狐狸。这是一份天大的功劳，更是一次天罗地网的考验。  
不知道是哪位在军统扎下了根的汪伪特工，竟愿意为了完成任务去死，苏三省看着名单，面无表情。不过也是了，国民党的手段无人不知，出卖组织的，连家里的老人妻小都要挖出来受死。苏三省撇撇嘴角，深深鞠了一躬，苏某愿为特工总部肝脑涂地，在所不辞。躬身的动作牵动肌肉，疼痛直抵心里，他看见的第一个名字就是曾树。  
   
所以，当苏三省知道曾树带着军统上海站上上下下全部投诚的时候，他比谁都难受，又比谁都庆幸。前半夜刚通过手帕和上线医生接上头的他，被启用后的第一个任务却是带着队伍抄了曾经共事、已经组成同盟的手足。他在后来并不漫长的余生里曾反复问自己，到底是信仰重要，还是命重要。  
他听说过一些故事，叼着烟卷的风流舞娘转头抹抹眼泪，说不就是一条命么；守寡的母亲绝地辗转，孩子终不知道自己的姓。也听过曾树跪在地上求饶，说自己上有八十老母下有吃奶孩子。脊梁骨不过硬了几秒就瞬间崩塌。  
大厦将倾于前而面不改色的苏三省眼眶湿润，他揪着曾树的衣领子情绪很激动。“轮不到你问我算是个什么东西，曾树！”他反复重复着这句，暴戾地要将人吞下去一样。曾树唯唯诺诺，“是，苏队长。”  
   
苏三省便更加愤怒，他暴跳地指着茶杯，“倒杯茶！”曾树哆嗦着手去拿茶叶罐，龙井窸窸窣窣地抖了一桌子，他抬起头，眼神平静又温柔，全无刚才的惊恐。“有红茶吗？你胃不好，不要喝绿茶。”苏三省把牙咬得咯吱作响不说话，曾树用手谨小慎微地试着茶杯的温度。  
苏三省看着心烦，伸手把杯子扫到了地上，稀里哗啦之后是一地狼藉。曾树蹲下捡拾碎片，苏三省伸了只脚到他面前，“我这个皮鞋好像有点脏啊？”曾树扯起袖子，满眼宽容，“好，我给你擦擦。”他知道苏三省在气，表面上是耀武扬威地逞一时之快，实则是恨自己当了亡国奴。  
那就叫他气吧。谁让自己没挺直了脊梁骨以死报国，谁让自己即使沦落到这般田地，仍然想照顾他的饮食起居呢。监狱那场对骂的戏演得成功，行动处对苏三省的怀疑应该降到最低了吧。曾树想着，手上麻利地在苏三省的皮鞋上擦拭。夕照透过窗户打在他弯曲的背上，烤得他热乎乎的，他忽然觉得自己也是个英雄了。  
   
（3）  
   
曾树还是会在值班的晚上叫两份小馄饨，再从自己的碗里挑一些放到苏三省的碗里，端起来哼着歌去敲第三队长室的门。苏三省有时候嫌他夜夜送宵夜很烦，便默不作声装作屋里没人。或者没好气地拉开门，接过馄饨点点头，再把门关上全程无言。  
但没有人知道，苏三省其实早就吃腻了小馄饨，可曾树以为他喜欢，于是他每一次还是会一口一口认真吃光。他数着个数，今天的又比前两天的那份多了一个，便眯着眼笑了笑，热气将他整个人都蒸腾得湿润。接着，他打了个饱嗝，仰头喝完了碗底的汤。他想起小时候听过一些戏，农村的大戏台子，戏班子扯着风沙刮过的破锣嗓子实则了无趣味，但是有个词听进了他的心里。  
盛世梨园。他想曾树大概也是喜欢这些的，沪剧戏台下面有八盘点心两杯茶，即使没有爱情，他也愿意这样陪一陪自己的大哥。  
   
他越来越多地想起这些，在颠簸的卡车上想，在大雨倾盆的天空下想，也在下楼梯的时候想。苏三省非常厌恶不专注的自己，他总是后悔，若不是那天走神了，他怎么会发现不了曾树很反常地走在自己前面呢。  
往常曾树都会让他先走，然后帮他留意身后有没有尾巴，也帮他打伞。可这一次，曾树抢在他前面出门，苏三省的疑惑还没说出口，就听见了耳边擦过无声手枪子弹的声音。  
曾树回头瞪着他倒下去，苏三省大半个身子躲在门柱里面。他看见曾树身下黑黑红红一片，肚子上豁开了一个弹洞，有粘湿温热的东西正汩汩地流出来。曾树用口型冲他比划着什么。他一面迎敌自保一面看曾树其实很不方便，但他还是看见了。  
“信仰。苏三省。”曾树嗫嚅着嘴唇反反复复说着这五个字，看见苏三省在看自己，便低声求他，“给哥哥个痛快……”苏三省见刺杀自己的人已经跑了个无影无踪，手起枪落，曾树便彻底安静下来。苏三省揪着鼻子拧着眉对旁边的人说，这就是出卖我的下场。然后，他挥挥手让下属们赶紧把曾树抬走，省得看着添堵。  
   
人群喧闹着忙了一阵，终于又安静下来。  
正午的阳光毒辣，照在已经干涸的血迹上有些反光。苏三省在心里默默地对曾树说，下辈子，可别再理我这样混蛋的弟弟了。他从兜里掏出彼时和医生接头的手帕，扔在那滩血迹里，转身朝办公室走去。  
   
（4）  
   
他知道二楼的某扇窗户后面，有一双鹰一样的眼睛正在盯着他。  
   
常年不着阳光的楼道里阴森清凉，苏三省后背上的汗塌湿了整片棉布，黏糊糊地粘在身上。头发上也沾了汗水，一缕一缕地贴在一起，显得颓丧。毕忠良拉开办公室的门邀他喝酒，“苏队长受惊了。”说着点了点头，侧身扶着苏三省的肩膀让他进门。  
毕忠良的办公桌上常年烧着小铜炉，里面温着绍兴花雕。苏三省觉得今天的酒味异香浓郁，他贪婪地吸了吸鼻子，像是大烟劲儿犯起来的瘾君子。毕忠良把小瓷盅递到他嘴边，这是给脸不能不要的意思。苏三省接过酒杯一饮而尽。  
食道都在灼烧，热得跟开了一样的酒一路烧到了胃里，直接在口腔和嗓子眼儿里燎起了好几个大泡。苏三省疼得想吐，可毕忠良正目不转睛地盯着他，他只能不停机械地吞咽着，将那股难受劲生生压了下去。  
   
毕忠良眉眼弯弯，“唉哟，疏忽了疏忽了，快吐出来。”苏三省知道下马威三个字怎么写，可是官大一级，况且组织上还眼巴巴地等着他的情报，他什么也做不了。苏三省鞠了个九十度的躬，“谢谢毕处长招待。”他声音嘶哑，几乎发不出声音。  
“坐。”毕忠良由扶着他的肩膀把他压坐在沙发上。等苏三省抬起头的时候，他已经能看见两个毕忠良了。以往他也喝白酒，他不明白今天的酒为什么那么烈。也不光是喝醉的感觉，好像还有点什么别的。  
苏三省仰面倒在沙发上，听见毕忠良关门的声音。  
   
（5）  
   
苏三省懒得去管，他身上热得可怕。脱了西装外套，还不解热，于是他一粒一粒解开衬衫的扣子，有一搭没一搭的扇风。毕忠良却不热，衣服穿得整齐，风纪扣纹丝不动。“苏队长这是怎么了？”毕忠良伸手到他衣服里摸索，冰凉的皮肤接触起来让苏三省觉得舒服极了。  
他在抚摸和下身的异常里，终于明白过来是怎么回事。  
军统经年的训练怎么说都是有点儿用的。  
   
于是苏三省也伸进手去抚摸，将自己弄得更敏感更坚硬。他陷在沙发和衣物堆里，吃吃地笑，“毕处长”，他声音也像额头上渗出的汗水一样粘腻，“我以为您是怀疑我，给我摆鸿门宴呢。这种享受的事儿您不早说，嗯……”他好像不小心哼出了声，又好像害羞一样赶快住嘴，“您，您真打算只在一边看热闹吗？”  
毕忠良右手握着一把上好了膛的枪，身下也有一把上好了膛的枪，蓄势待发。他今天的本意就是要么弄死苏三省，要么干死苏三省，或者干脆自己也死在苏三省身上算了。  
   
毕忠良是鲜少在那个战火纷飞的年代家庭幸福的。温柔大方的毕太太刘兰芝和收入不菲、天不怕地不怕却只怕老婆的毕忠良很长一段时间都是整个特工总部，甚至是大半个上海滩的美谈。可自从他那夜在华懋饭店见过了苏三省，毕忠良的心里便长了一颗毒草，枝枝蔓蔓缠着他发狂，他盯着苏三省的时候，心里那株食人花就张开血盆大口，想把面前的人拆吃入腹。聪明如苏三省，时常用暧昧的眼神和亲近异常的动作浇灌，使它日渐枝繁叶茂。  
可苏三省此刻就像毫不知情一样，眼神懵懂又无辜，他用小腿摩挲着欺身而上的毕忠良精壮的后腰，再有意无意地擦过毕忠良刚刚别在身后的枪，还有身前的那把。毕忠良把苏三省的嘴捂得死死的，“你要是想让整个行动处都知道，就使劲儿叫吧。”  
苏三省咧开嘴笑了笑，一排整齐的牙齿挤出满脸笑纹，带着气音，“苏某全都听毕处长的使唤……”话没说完，就被毕忠良翻了个身，膝盖虽然承载着身体的大部分重量，却因为垫在柔软的沙发上而丝毫不觉疼痛。但身体的某个部位，即使被温柔对待着，仍然有被劈开一般的痛。  
   
（6）  
   
之后，毕忠良和苏三省心照不宣地保持了这种关系。在旁人看来，苏三省不过是李默群的一条狗，毕忠良仕途的绊脚石。可在他们看不见的地方，毕忠良常常用修长的手指敲敲桌角，一个眼神苏三省就知道今晚自己要留下来“值班”。  
他或许是一个完美的性爱伴侣。他懂得在什么时候叫出声，也懂得在毕忠良拍拍他屁股的时候麻利地换下一个姿势，更懂得如何提着气收放自如，让毕忠良总比他更快到达。可他也不够完美，苏三省从来不在那个时候说话。  
即便毕忠良握住他的要害，把他逼出眼泪，他也只是自成一派地哼哼，身体软成一汪水，绝不说一个字。“苏三省，你以前是不是专门干这个的？”毕忠良头上的汗滴到苏三省的颈窝，他仰着头爽到牙齿咯吱作响，然后第一次开口，“不是。”苏三省眼角有泪，脸上醉酒一般的红，胸口随着韵律轻轻抖动，“可是毕处长您让我欲罢不能。”  
   
此事之后，毕忠良便时刻盘算着美元的汇率与驶往香港的轮渡，直到他发现归零计划失窃。他最开始的怀疑对象是唐山海，眼睁睁地看着唐山海含恨入了土，情报丢失的情况却愈演愈烈。陈深的不在场证明与苏三省的闪烁其词，让毕忠良不得不相信，这个本想快活一场却曾让他动了私奔念头的男人，正站在自己的对立面。  
他在电光火石间想通这件事儿的时候，一如往常，正在苏三省身上耕耘。他们熟门熟路又热情奔放，彼此节奏合拍。毕忠良忽然觉得去他妈的家国天下，去他妈的政治战争，他停下耸动的韵律，用嘴唇去凑苏三省的耳垂。“苏三省，”毕忠良刚才过分卖力，现在说话还带着气音，“你愿不愿意跟我走啊苏三省？”  
苏三省对他的突然罢工抱有强烈不满，他迷迷糊糊地用四肢勾住毕忠良修长的身体，听到毕忠良的话又觉得好笑。“说得好像你现在就能走一样。”“现在走不成的人是你。”毕忠良从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，赤脚走到桌子旁边打开了暗格的门。然后他取出了一些看起来像是在严刑拷打时才会用到的东西。  
   
毕忠良将苏三省的手用牛皮绳压在脑后捆紧。“这回给老子使劲儿地叫。”他俯下身去，用剩余的牛皮绳捆绑苏三省半软的欲望。抬起头来的时候，发现苏三省眼神绝望，却没有泪。侵略与报复的快感上头，毕忠良的动作愈加激烈，每一下都正中苏三省要命的地方，恨不能直接把苏三省弄得昏死过去。  
这一次，苏三省始终没有叫出声。  
   
（7）  
   
要知道，苏三省是从来都不怕死的。  
他甚至有点期待。  
   
苏三省还在军统的时候，曾在一次全国性的会议上见过一个挺拔又优雅的背影。那个身影包裹在剪裁得体的昂贵西装里，走过身边的时候掀起一阵男士香水的风。苏三省暗自挺直了腰杆，但仍然觉得差之甚远——彼时他也是上海站英姿勃发的美男子，虽然穿着朴素，倒也得体精神。  
因此，还未曾见到正面，苏三省便对这个背影的主人念念不忘。几经辗转，他打听到此人来自山城重庆。江南餐饭清单，而巴蜀美食辛辣。苏三省为此特地跑去川味火锅店体验，却在大汗淋漓里败下阵来，心想那人看起来翩翩公子样，难道也会鼻涕一把泪一把地涮鸭肠吗？摇了摇头，他迷惑地又将一片七上八下的毛肚塞进嘴里，然后不得不承认，重庆的锅子，真他娘的好吃！  
   
虽然结果是上火拉肚子，可美男与美味双重诱惑着苏三省，他隔三差五就要去光顾那家火锅店。直到有一次他在那又见到了那个背影，背影身边的朋友喊他山海。就在那时，苏三省才知道，竟然有人可以把火锅吃得像西餐一样从容又讲究。  
这个有高山有大海的名字一直刻在苏三省的心里，他设想了一万种向他开口打招呼的方式，却万万没想到是最不堪的那一种。  
   
（8）  
   
苏三省永远都记得那个雨夜。  
他还记得稍早时候，雨将下未下，他裹着围巾从街头走过，清冷的眼神正对上了报纸后那人无意的一瞥。然后就是大雨倾盆，他拖着半个湿淋淋的身子出现在那人面前，轻易地感受到了那人投来的厌恶——活像吃了只死苍蝇一样。  
可他还是恭敬地弯腰，声音轻而缓慢，“唐先生，在未认识你之前，苏某就已对你仰慕已久。”饭桌上的人各自心怀鬼胎，纷纷侧目以为他在嘲讽唐山海。就是这样了，苏三省看着湿漉漉的地板扯扯嘴角，终于说出来了，虽然没有人相信。只有苏三省知道，这是他埋藏最深也最久的心事。所有曾树不知道的小秘密加起来，都没有这般心事来得沉重。  
   
也就是在那个雨夜，他亲手囚了百八十位自己的同胞，暴雨里他手起枪落，那个每次开门都堆着一脸笑意问“侬饭切古了伐”的小伙子便直挺挺地倒在地上，连一句哀嚎都没来得及发出。接着便是碾压、扫荡，举着机关枪杀红了眼的人一队队地进去，像蝗虫一样推进的占线，直到整个上海军统战被死神所笼罩。  
苏三省侧头看坐在一旁沉默着抽烟的唐山海，他的眼睛很红，却也带着狠戾。苏三省忽然很想去拥抱他。因为苏三省一贯相信自己的直觉，他知道唐山海是一匹独狼，永远不会做狗。但此刻苏三省却不能去拥抱他，手足还有他的老大哥曾树几乎搭上性命，才勉强让他洗脱嫌疑。战斗已经开始，而他的任务，就是协助潜伏在特工总部的麻雀，为中共获取情报，最重要的是拿到归零计划，挖出隐藏在党内的日伪特务。  
   
雨终于停了，唐山海吸吸鼻子，像是受了半夜的风寒。“这次苏队长可是出了风头了。”苏三省点点头，理了理自己还有些湿润的头发，“感谢陈队长、唐队长的配合，这份功劳也有你们的一份。”他讨厌死了这样的自己，前半夜喝下去的酒都翻腾着要喷涌而出。他皱了皱眉头，头也不回地走出了上海站的大门，感受到了背后那道灼人的目光。  
   
（9）  
   
医生曾经说过，麻雀和熟地黄终会被我们铭记，而你将成为真正的无名战士。彼时代号叫做“医生”的美丽女孩李小男双眼含泪，掩饰着低头编织那条灰色的围巾，灵活的手指在羊毛线间穿梭，低沉着问苏三省到底后不后悔。  
那阵子，看不见的战争已经进入了白热化阶段，即便是害怕暴露未曾告诉过苏三省麻雀和熟地黄到底是谁，他的内心也已经了然。苏三省摇摇头，伸手去帮李小男理那些缠绕在一起的线。他知道眼前的女孩顶怕陈深出事，宁愿为陈深将命都搭上，他懂，因为他对唐山海又何尝不是这样。因此于公于私，他都毫不后悔。  
   
那天夜里，他在六大埭打伤了尾随着唐山海的日本兵，又掩护徐碧城和陈深手拉着手拐进了弄堂深处。连日来高压工作让他疲惫极了，他靠着墙壁喘气，远远听见自己的属下跑来的脚步声，心烦意乱。苏三省很想休息一下。于是他暗下决心，下一次，下一次见到唐山海的时候，如果唐山海不嫌弃的话，就请他去家里吃个便饭吧。  
   
可令苏三省到死都没有想到的是，唐山海偏偏就在这个时候出事了。重建飓风队的消息不胫而走，影佐将军带着苏三省去抓人的时候，苏三省宁愿代替唐山海束手就擒。  
打也打过了，审也审过了。高墙外依然是喧闹的人群，有麻雀从铁床上扑棱棱地飞起来，飘落一根羽毛。苏三省甚至想去哀求毕忠良放过唐山海，可当他看见陈深从处长办公室走出来时，发红的眼圈和鼻头的时候，他就知道，有一些牺牲即便再不情愿，终也要看着它发生。  
   
（10）  
   
守监的人都知道，那天陈队长走了之后，苏队长也曾来到唐山海的囚室探监。只不过苏队长给了他们每人将近三个月月饷的好处费，把他们的嘴都堵得死死的。  
   
唐山海背朝铁栏杆，头微微仰起，与以往无数次在酒会上，他沉醉于轻音乐的样子无异。苏三省默默地在外面站了许久，直到听见唐山海坚定又微弱的声音，“我知道你在的。”  
苏三省依旧沉默，唐山海便径自开口，“苏三省，你个大骗子。”苏三省眨眨眼睛，一颗眼泪直直地滚落下来，他仰起头，温热的水滴流进了他脖颈深处。“有些人，或许生来就适合互相错过。”唐山海继续说着，将手垫在脑后，坐成了更加舒服的姿势，“说起来，我那天从六大埭死里逃生的时候，还打算下一次见你，就带你去吃我最喜欢的那家西餐，也不知道合不合你的口味。”  
“嗨，现在说这些啊，都没用啦。”唐山海站起身来，缓缓朝铁栏杆这边走过去。隔着生锈的铁门，有他泪流满面的爱人。唐山海也举起手揉揉眼睛，不小心擦碰到了颧骨上伤痕，他装作疼得倒吸一口凉气样子，说着俏皮话逗苏三省。“哎，我说，等仗快打完的时候，你就和毕忠良跑去香港算了。你看这乱世，哪有一天安生的样子。”  
“不过，你不能对毕忠良太好了，不然，我会难过的。……我可是连曾树的醋都吃的。”  
   
苏三省一语不发地等着唐山海说完，想扯起嘴角笑笑，但最终尝试失败。他只能使劲点了点头，发出浓重的鼻音，“嗯。”接着他甩了甩头，狠狠吐了一口气。“唐山海，我这辈子撒过无数个谎，可我见你说的第一句话是真的。”唐山海笑了，咧出标准的八颗白牙，明知故问，“是吗？”他回想起那天进门湿漉漉的男孩，即使看起来非他族类，湿润的眼神和伪装过的澄澈内心也让他怦然心动。他恍惚记得很久很久以前，来上海开会的他在火锅氤氲的热气里，也见过一个挺拔的军人，像极了这人。  
而正是那句话，让唐山海相信，那个人就是眼前的他。“唐先生，在未认识你之前，苏某就已对你仰慕已久。”苏三省像是看透了唐山海的心事，他点点头，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“没错，以前是，以后也是。”  
   
唐山海说，他的名字里有高山大海，不如唱首赞美祖国山河的歌来听。  
苏三省说，其实他很喜欢《长城谣》。故乡，不就是那些永远都到不了的地方吗，故乡里有妈妈，有鹅黄色的灯光和晚餐，也将有他的爱人。  
   
（11）  
   
花的香气将整个闸北宋公园都笼罩起来。  
苏三省拒绝了唐山海最后的拥抱，不知道自己什么时候才能谢幕。  
   
唐山海一遍一遍地唱着《长城谣》，直到土掩埋到了脖子，仍然断断续续地用气音咬出已经不再清晰的字眼。苏三省整个人都趴在唐山海面前的土地上，抻着脖子轻声咬着他耳朵，“别，山海……别唱了……别唱了……”他将手搭在自己腰间的枪托上，唐山海语气坚决，“千万别犯傻。”  
接着他便像是被抽空了一样，“三省，你……你给我个痛快吧。”  
   
苏三省忽然觉得这场景很相似。  
等他终于冷静下来的时候，只有一地的鲜血和手中掉落的铁锹。  
   
（12）  
   
毕忠良与苏三省最后的那场性爱发展到高潮时，简直变成了一场杀戮。毕忠良在苏三省的身体里横冲直撞，硬要从他紧闭的嘴里逼出一点声响，可苏三省依然沉默，直到毕忠良终于忍不住释放了自己。  
毕忠良其实心里有一百句唐山海到底好在哪里，值得你在刑场可以为他连命都不要，可他问不出口。苟活于世，能挣今日的嚼谷便拼了当下的命，他不信什么战争与和平，也不信爱。可这样问起来终显得拖泥带水又小家子气，于是毕忠良衣冠整洁地转身，伸出手指对着全身赤裸、红痕交叠的苏三省，“苏三省你记着，我要是有一天让你去死，绝不是因为你偷那些狗屁情报。”  
   
苏三省的死刑由陈深亲手执行，毕忠良没有到场监督。  
苏三省期盼着自己也能被埋在闸北宋公园的黄土当中，那里有树荫有微风，有整片整片的花田，还有他始终未及白头偕老的爱人。可即便如此悲壮又微小的愿望，对于苏三省来说也是奢求。他被关在一间只有巴掌大铁窗的囚室里，等着陈深用剪或者刀结束他的生命。  
陈深很早以前就有一种感觉，苏三省既不属于行动处，也不属于唐山海的阵营，那么他就只有可能跟自己站在一起。可他始终无法证实。或许，苏三省才是伪装得最好的人。  
   
很多年后，陈深在自己的回忆录里写下了这样一段话：  
当时，他眼神坚定，还带着欣喜。我心痛万分，却又无所适从。他见我尴尬，便腾出干茅草铺成的床让我坐，然后跟我说了三句话。“麻雀，你得接着飞啊。”说完他拍拍我的肩膀，用眼神切断了我要追问下去的欲望。“我其实挺高兴的，我要去赴一场迟到的约了，跟唐队长。你要不要给我剪个头发啊？唐山海那臭小子讲究，我得显得精神点儿。”我转过头去掏随身戴着的剪刀，偷偷抹掉眼角的泪。  
接着，我听见他在我旁边长出了一口气，“嗨，唯一有点遗憾的就是走得确实早了。”  
“陈深，你以后可得记着，帮我和山海好好看看，四万万的雄狮究竟是什么样子。”

fin


End file.
